What if: Valentine's Day
by Dame Mond
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and the boys have plans for you. Shall we find out what happens with each one of them?


**A/N:** Valentine's Day is just around the corner and… well, while I _patiently_ wait for Chinomiko's surprise (just a few more hours), I thought I could write something related to that "couple day", like… how would a date with the boys go (and end)? Enjoy! The boys here are: Nath, Castiel, Lysander, Armin, Kentin and Leigh (stupid four character limit thingy-).

This is supposed to be for fun. Please don't shoot me. I tried, I really did. I lack dating experience.

_-Mond_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own My Candy Love, Guitar Hero or any other titles around here. Yadda yadda.

* * *

**-What if: Valentine's Day-**

**-Nathaniel-**

He's even more nervous than usual around you, and that's _something_. When you ask him what's wrong, he turns the shade of Castiel's hair and mumbles a "nothing" before sprinting away. Who would have guessed that asking for a date in Valentine's Day, even when you're already a couple, could be this hard? Well, for Nathaniel, it is. No surprise there.

Because he's like that: extremely shy when it comes to you, but tries to keep it hidden under a mask of politeness.

It's hard for him to take the first step in almost everything, but this time, he's the one asking you out for Valentine's Day.

_Witchcraft._

Nathaniel can perfectly and calmly tie up the upper part of your bikini when it unties off (accident, of course… or maybe not- it's up to you), but if it's asking out he just _bolts_ away.

He doesn't like sweets, but if you like them he won't hesitate taking you out for a sweet treat. You both laugh and comment on trivial things while he drinks his favourite brand of coffee (which is a bit bitter for your taste) and you eat a piece of your favourite kind of cake. You offer him, but he politely declines. Darn, you wanted to give him from your fork, but he's still a bit oblivious when you throw hints at his face (just a bit). But you love him anyways.

Next, he takes you to one of your special spots. Remember when he took you out to feed the stray cats? Well, he takes you there again, and soon enough you're both surrounded by small purring creatures. One climbs its way up his jeans with its tiny claws, and he begs you to take it off him. You laugh and manage to do so, but not before taking a photo.

The ending stroll is taken through the sea promenade. When you glance at him you see that he's pressing his lips together, visibly nervous. Then he takes your hand. You entwine your fingers with his, and he doesn't let go until you reach your house's door. You can see he's bright red even though it's dark already.

He stutters while saying goodbye, and when you think you're not getting a goodbye kiss, he surprises you yet again. You still haven't processed what happened when he's already bolting away, bright red as… actually, you think he just broke a record.

He's the cutest date, right?

Oh, and before you go to bed, you text him the photo with the cat you took before.

Somewhere else, Nathaniel is burying his face in his pillow in embarrassment.

**-Castiel-**

He doesn't ask you to go out after class, no way in hell. Instead, when the last bell rings, he grabs your hand and pulls you out in the opposite direction your house is. He doesn't even ask, but that's Castiel for you. You should've known what you were getting into when you started dating him: he's full of surprises… when he's not being a dick.

But since you started dating those times seem to be less frequent.

He buys you a drink, but insists on having it on your way through the city. He doesn't like to stay in crowded places for very long, especially today.

He takes you to his house, which is a mess (it has always been), and Demon almost throws you backwards when he jumps on you. Good thing Castiel is behind you. He then "gently leads you inside" (he shoves you in calling you a slowpoke).

Said redhead takes out his guitar while you're sitting on the couch. You raise a quizzical brow at him, but he avoids your gaze, tells you to "be quiet for a sec" and starts to play. It's slow and you haven't heard it before. He doesn't sing either, he just plays while you watch and listen.

Even if he doesn't say who is it for and the lack of title & lyrics, you can guess who it is for and why, so instead of asking him the "obvious", you say "thank you!" with a beaming smile. Hey, he's written you a song, but it's too stubborn to admit it himself.

Oh, look. He went red. A tiny little bit, but still noticeable for you. _Success!_

It vanishes quickly though. The rest of the day it's spent at his house blasting off Winged Skulls, playing Guitar Hero, and when evening comes he puts on a horror movie. Romantic, isn't it? But who cares, that's Castiel. The jerk even says he's got Asian ones "because they're more scary" (thank Armin for lending them) and they have English subtitles. If you like horror movies, that's a perfect evening in every way. If not, who cares? You get to cling to him. Win in both ways.

The goodbye at your door comes followed by a pin to the wall and a steamy kiss. And then another, and another, hands roaming around each other. He walks off with a smirk in his face while you're covering your burning face and mentally insulting him in seven different languages.

And boy, you're sure that if you didn't have to return home that night, things would've ended a bit… differently.

Castiel sighs in frustration down the road, cursing the effect you have on him. He needs a _freezing_ shower.

**-Lysander-**

**Mys-te-ri-ous [**_mi-steer-ee-uh-s_**]  
**_**Adjective**_  
1. Full of, characterized by, or involving mystery.  
2. Implying or suggesting a mystery.  
3. Of obscure nature, meaning, origin, etc.; puzzling; inexplicable.  
4. Lysander.

There's no better word for this individual.

Lysander's known for being quiet and barely talking to people, except his brother, Rosalya and Castiel. And you. Somehow, you've managed to get past his walls and make him show more his rare "Lys-smile" as Rosalya calls them.

On Valentine's Day, after class, he asks you if he can pick you up at evening. It's a yes, even though you're a bit puzzled because you thought he'd have plans for the rest of the day. Maybe he did a planner and he lost it, who knows?

Either way, later on Rosalya barges into your house calling your name and yelling something about having a dress for you. Guess who picked it up? "Lys told Leigh about your tastes and he helped him choose this one!" She says happily, taking the dress out of the bag.

And damn, he chose well. Your favourite combination of colors, a pattern you like and it matches his Victorian style without losing simplicity.

Lysander appears around 8pm to take you out, and he's more stiff than usual. You can tell he's trying to keep his nerves at bay. He relaxes instantly when you link your arm with his.

Then he looks at you with those eyes of his and smiles.

Just for that, the wait's worth it.

You jokingly ask if he's going to take you out to an opera or something. He frowns and laughs softly in return. "No," he says. "I have something else in mind you might like, but first, I'm taking you out for dinner."

And so it goes. A tranquil restaurant with not so many people inside (and most are couples), filled with red and velvet decorations but without overdoing it. He picked well.

It's a nice place. When you laugh, he laughs as well, and he doesn't stop smiling during the whole dinner. But the best comes later.

He takes your hand and leads you out. It's dark already, and a chilly breeze makes you shiver. Like a gentleman he is, he takes off his black jacket and places is on you. He looks way better in a white shirt, you note.

He covers your eyes at one point, and you can't help but follow his lead. When you halt, you can't hear a thing: no cars, no crowd voices, no music from stores… Only the breeze and your steps. He takes the blindfold off you.

You're in Sweet Amoris Hill, and below you is the city of Sweet Amoris. The starry sky shines from above you both, and when you look at Lysander, he's smiling brightly at you, although a bit sheepish.

Only Lysander could plan something like that.

When he takes you back home, he kisses you goodbye. It's longing and sweet, and it's accompanied with a caress to the cheek.

**-Armin-**

He's drawing a blank. Armin has _absolutely_ no idea about what to do in Valentine's Day. He lacks experience in dating, and his brother isn't exactly the one to ask about dating girls. Boys' advice wouldn't work as well in this case.

So he goes with the "be yourself" advice (thank you Alexy), and he invites you to spend the day at his house. Playing video games.

It's not how you imagined you'd spend this day, but this is Armin we're talking about. He doesn't like to go outside… yet. You swore to yourself you'd make him go out even if you have to drag him yourself by his scarf.

So you're spending Valentine's Day at Armin's house. He's a bit sheepish about it: "It's the first time I've brought a girl here… T-that is my girlfriend, I mean-"

Basically the whole day is about playing games: Dragon Age, Resident Evil, Mario Party (you kick his ass at that one), he takes out his old Starfox games and Metal Gear. You actually have lots of fun at his more than occasional yelling at the screen and freaking out when a monster appears out of nowhere to bite him. When you knock him off in Rainbow Road in Mario Kart, he pounces on you yelling "It's not fair! You cheated!" while laughing. You've never laughed this much.

He takes you home when night arrives. When you're halfway there, he shyly takes your hand in his and clears his throat.

When you reach your door, it's time to say goodbye. You're not expecting a kiss, but you still hope. It doesn't hurt, right? And just when he's about to turn around and leave, he seems to hesitate for a moment.

He then shoves his hand into his pocket and takes something out: a necklace. It's one half of something that looks like a star with a leaf sprouting out from one of its edges.

"This is half of a Paopu fruit, from Kingdom Hearts." he says. You look at him, confused. "T-they say that when two people share one, their destinies would be tied forever."

You laugh a bit. Only Armin would come up with a romantic videogame story for a date.

You ask where the other half is, then he smiles brightly before taking off his scarf. You see a chain with the other half of the star hanging from his neck.

"I want you to keep this one." He says, still smiling. When he leans down to tie it around your neck, he pecks the side of your lips rather quickly. So much for being awkward with girls.

Armin then waves at you and walks away, that big smile of his never leaving his face.

**-Kentin-**

You're not sure if he's getting ready to ask you to go out or of he's chickened out. With Kentin, you never know. He might have grown _some_ _guts_ while he was out, but when it comes to you he still chickens out.

He thinks he's dreaming since you asked him if he wanted to be your boyfriend, for frick's sake.

On Valentine's it's not any different. You see him staring at you from the distance while Alexy tries to get his attention ("Don't ignore meeee!" –waves hands in front of him-) and you wonder what's in his mind. He always tells you sooner or later. This time is sooner than you expect.

When walking out of class he calls out your name. He's holding two tickets in his hands.

"Hey," he says. "I… was wondering if you were free today." You nod and Kentin suddenly looks less tense. "Great! Remember when we were little and we used to go to that Amusement Park in our old city? Well, I've got these!"

He shows you the pair of tickets he's got in his hand.

"You know, since it's… Valentine's Day and all… Wanna come with me?"

The amusement park, what a cliché. But it's perfect for Kentin. It's a yes, and he's a step away from singing his way out High School Musical style.

It's a good plan for Valentine's Day, anyways.

So later on you find yourself surrounded by a swirl of colors and cheerful voices, sweet smells and booths that bring you both back to your childhood. He doesn't let go of your hand and looks around with a nostalgic smile.

You both soon start to run around like excited kids, trying around almost everything you can. You laugh when he wins you an alpaca plushie and Kentin gets one for himself. Maybe he's got a wardrobe full of plushes at home. Who knows? His is green, and he got the alpaca that had your favourite color.

Soon you both feel tired about going around all day and decide to take a break, so Kentin suggests to simply walk around the place. You try to shove him into a fountain when he makes a joke about your hair, but he's as still as a statue. As revenge, he picks you up and spins you around.

"I've always wanted to do this," he mumbles while he's still holding you up.

His green eyes look at you with determination.

You end up shoving the alpaca onto his face in embarrassment and he lets out a laugh.

The walk back home is filled with small talk about the amusement park and sharing the food he bought for you. He's brought a pack of his favourite brand of chocolate cookies as well, which he shares with you.

When you arrive to your home's door, he seems hesitant to let go. You don't pull away either. He rubs the back of his neck, visibly nervous. Kentin then leans over, cupping your face in his hands, and kisses you.

You can tell he's been dying to do that for a long time, and you're the one who has to step back to gasp for air. Holy crap, he kisses _so god damn well_. He's breathing heavily, but manages to stammer out a "see you tomorrow" before bolting away.

**-Leigh-**

If there's someone even more mysterious than Lysander, that'd be his brother Leigh.

Leigh's older than Lysander and has his own store. He's silent most of the time, but manages to be charming (without even trying) with his customers.

Leigh's always busy during the whole day, so the only possible time to take you out is at night. He's a guy of simple things, even if his looks say otherwise, but really devoted. If you ask him to go away, he will because you asked him to, so the "you'd stay if you cared" is scratched off the list. If you say it makes you happy, he will do it without even showing that he's bothered by it (if he is at all). Leigh's never been good at speaking about his feelings, but you've grown to understand him even when he doesn't say a word.

He's a simple guy, and the place he's chosen for you two tonight fits him without a doubt: a walk through the beach at night.

He loves night strolls, so that was a given from the beginning.

Leigh gives short replies to your questions, but it's always been like that. He isn't used to be with someone that isn't his ex, so this might take a little time.

But the wait will be worth it, right?

You think that it'll be _so damn worth it indeed_ when he takes your hand and smiles softly at you.

The date's short as he has to leave early, but just this little walk was worth the wait. He walks you home; it's the least he can do.

When you reach your door, Leigh wraps you in an embrace as a goodbye before leaving.

**-Dake-**

Walks into Sweet Amoris, where the boys see him going after you.

Gets punched by five people and counting.

Has to run away back to Australia.

**-End-**

* * *

**A/N:** I can't believe tomorrow's February 14th already. I'm excited to see Chino's surprise ;v; (even if I think I failed a question… or two. Whoops.)

Anyways I tried to get the whole "what if they took you out in a date" thing for St. Valentine's. I even added Leigh because he's so adorable and I hate that you have to make him break up with Rosalya to get an image with him –growls-. Darn it. Maybe if there are more options with him in the future I might reconsider making an account for him… I can only cross my fingers here. I really think a night stroll through the beach would fit him, I mean, it's said in his profile that he loves night walks… but there's so much I can take out from his two short appearances in the game

I have no regrets about beating Dakota. I'd punch him myself if I could.

Now I'm going to finish the second chapter of Drowning in Fire, which I'll update either tomorrow or on Saturday. You don't know what that is? Check it out on my profile if you want ovo/, it's my new on-going MCL story which I'm updating weekly! I'm really excited with it, I even made a timeline with the important plot points… in class. I should pay more attention –cough-.

I hope you enjoyed this, and Happy (early) Valentine's Day!

_-Mond_


End file.
